School Days
by Dalamar the Dark
Summary: What will happen when Omi has to take a family member to school?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. Should this be a revelation?  
  
A/N: This is kind of an AU; Omi is younger, probably about 13 and in middle school. Don't ask me what country they are in, at the moment I have no clue.  
  
This fic is an idea that's been rolling around in my head for a while, for personal satisfaction I decided to give it a try on paper. I don't know if Schwarz, Schreient, or Takatoris will be in this.  
  
FYI I have some great fics in my favorite stories/authors! Go check them out!  
  
SCHOOL DAYS  
  
CHAPTER ONE A girl walked down a street, feasting her eyes on the beautiful scene before her. Each detail of it was perfectly depicted; the materials for sale were arranged flawlessly.  
  
And, of course, it should not be overlooked that the employees of "Kitties in the House" flower shop were some of the most cute and beautiful guys around.  
  
.One of which was currently shouting at the growing crowd of ogling girls.  
  
"If you're not buying anything then go home!" The redheaded bishonen was complaining. "Don't they have school?!?"  
  
"They'll probably be late," Ken Hidaka replied from behind a pot of flowers. "And we can't use Omi like a decoy like yesterday, he already left for school."  
  
Aya Fujimiya sighed. "I hate Mondays."  
  
*  
  
Omi Tsukiyono trotted down the hallway of the middle school, his books in his arms and a cheerful smile on his face-that is, until he slipped on a wet floor and went flying temporarily. Since his anatomy was something different from that of an organism with flying skills, this state of motion did not last and Omi fell flat on his face.  
  
Happy smile disintegrating, Omi found himself face-to-face with a wet (and rather mistreated) school flyer that had a footprint outlined on it in dirt.  
  
Omi and the slip of pink paper regarded each other. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary in the piece of paper, Omi nonetheless waited for a moment before cautiously poking the slip of paper.  
  
The slip of paper poked him back-oh, wait, that might have been from the fact that he'd poked it on a corner of the paper.  
  
Irritated by the gain of a papercut, Omi angrily stood up, picked up his books and ignored the flyer until he saw the words across its top.  
  
***BRING YOUR FAMILY TO SCHOOL DAY***  
  
To maintain his kawaii genki image, Omi refrained from cursing. Of course, his of all schools just HAD to have this event. What was he supposed to do, phone up a Takatori? He bent down and inspected the paper for further information when the bell rang, causing him to jump, slip and drop his books again as students poured into the school from the buses.  
  
I can already tell this will be a bad day, was the thought in the mind of Omi Tsukiyono as he reacquired his books, brushing off dirt as he did.  
  
*  
  
Yohji Kudou walked to the mailbox, smiling. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, he was working with two other bishis (all over 18), and there was five letters for him, right on top of the letter from the middle school to the guardian of Omi Tsukiyono.  
  
Wait, the guardian of Omi Tsukiyono? . . .did he have a guardian?!?  
  
Yohji hurried back into the store, which was thankfully empty of customers. He put the love letters in his cupboard in the back room and went to Aya. "Do you know anything about this?" He held up the ominous letter.  
  
Aya raised an eyebrow. "Open it first before asking me what it is, Yohji. It might just be a report card."  
  
"I have a bad feeling it's not," Yohji retorted, miffed that Aya had ruined his drama. Slitting open the letter with an opener that he'd found in the cashier's desk, he pulled out a pink piece of paper. . .  
  
*  
  
". . .And here's one for you, Omi," Mr. Yuii finished, putting a pink piece of paper on Omi's desk.  
  
. . .It's come back to haunt me, hasn't it? Was the thought foremost in Omi Tsukiyono's mind.  
  
"One of these has also been sent to your listed guardian," Mr. Yuii droned on. "You are allowed to take a family member to school on Monday, September 30th. This is mandatory, you must bring in a family member and if there is a scheduling issue you may speak to me after class. Please do not bring anyone younger than you are, for safety reasons. We will be serving a special lunch in the gymnasium. Your family member may attend all your classes with you." Mr. Yuii gave the class a stern look over his small glasses perched on his nose. "I will not tolerate any undisciplined behavior, despite the fact that this is somewhat of a vacation day. Understood?"  
  
Omi gulped and nodded nervously, as did many other classmates. This was a widespread reaction because Mr. Yuii noted those who did not show assent, remembered their names, and began making up reasons to send them to detention.  
  
*  
  
"Guys, we have a serious problem," Yohji announced that afternoon after Omi had walked in the door. He led the four Weiss members into the back room of the flower shop, leaving the old lady in charge of business for a little while.  
  
Ken closed the door. "What, for once in several years you don't have a date tonight? Forget it, I'm not substituting."  
  
Yohji smacked him on the head with the cut off stem of a flower. "Hentai. I meant that Omi has to bring a family member to his school soon. Who's going to go?"  
  
With a yawn, Omi clambered on top of a box (which contained extra paper to wrap flowers in) and said, "My scary teacher says we have to bring someone or talk to him after class about it. I'd rather bring a Takatori then be in there alone with him. I think he'd kill me."  
  
Flipping open a book that was in his cabinet, Yohji turned to a page in it. "Hmm, the thirtieth? I can't make it. I have a date-no, wait, three dates."  
  
"At the same time?!?" Ken exclaimed, eyes wide.  
  
Yohji threw an eraser (also from the cabinet) at him. "Hentai! No, one for breakfast, one for lunch, and one for dinner."  
  
Omi blinked. "You eat them?"  
  
"Back to the subject," Aya interrupted, inspecting a pattern in the stitching of his orange sweater, "What are we going to do about this?"  
  
"Well, obviously one of us goes," Yohji said patiently. "The old lady can take care of the shop, that's not a problem. I won't be here."  
  
"Ken will go then," Aya said, glaring at the brown-haired kawaii assassin.  
  
Ken gulped. "Um, I have a ticket to a soccer game I really don't want to miss." He pulled the ticket out of his cabinet for proof.  
  
Aya leveled an accusing glare at Omi, who shrank back. "This is your entire fault!" he complained. "YOU chose that school, remember?"  
  
"Um, Aya, the only other school available was about half an hour away," Yohji pointed out.  
  
Slumping against the door, Aya sighed. "All right, fine. But if there is a loss in profits because of this, I am not taking responsibility." He played with a bit of his red hair.  
  
"Sure, sure, bishi," Yohji said breezily, hurrying out the door before going to a dead stop. "Uh-oh."  
  
"What?" Ken asked in alarm.  
  
"School got out," Yohji sighed.  
  
Omi raised an eyebrow. "And that is important because what?"  
  
"That means the girls got out of school," Yohji explained as the racket grew louder. A giggling teenage girl rushed past the window.  
  
"Oh, no," Aya moaned.  
  
~  
  
Did you like it? This was fun to write.  
  
Many thanks to my walking thesaurus, a.k.a. Goddess of Many Names, a.k.a. The Golden Dragon!  
  
Reviews greatly appreciated, and I was thinking of doing a cameo for a girl reader. If you give me your name and favorite Weiss character I was hoping to use reviewers as girls who visit the flower shop to see its bishis. Just an idea, I have to get reviews first.  
  
Arigato minna!  
  
To be continued 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Is it possible to have writer's block while starting a story?  
  
Incidentally, I don't know how but Weiss all live in the same place. Maybe they . . . rented a house together . . . or live in the extensive back of the Kitty in the House shop! . . . yeah right.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Aya Fujimiya, also known as Ran, glared at his opponent through icy purple eyes. The source of his anger could be found in the material held in his rival's hands.  
  
"I am not wearing leather!" Aya stated, and then rummaged through his closet for a fresh orange sweater. The one he'd worn the day before had had pollen dumped on it by Ken. Being Aya, he disliked wearing anything else besides the orange sweater, that clothing choice being the source of the argument.  
  
"You should look good, Aya," Yohji protested for the fifth time in the past quarter hour, holding up the black leather vest. "Your orange sweater clashes with your hair anyway. But honestly, you'll get a lot of compliments!"  
  
"I don't want compliments!" Aya screamed, patience having been destroyed by a certain Weiss member. "Enough (censored) girls follow me around anyway! Unlike you I am not interested in (censored) girls! And if I was, I would not want to wear that (censored) piece of (censored) to get (censored) attention! You are the (censored) (censored) in this (censored) group of people! So (censored) leave me alone!"  
  
Yohji blinked. And then, for the lack of anything better to do, blinked again.  
  
*  
  
Omi ran upstairs to tell Aya that breakfast was ready, Ken not having singed the eggs or burned the toast too badly. Hand poised above the door, Omi got a rather shocking segment of the conversation currently taking place.  
  
".I would not want to wear that (censored) piece of (censored) to get (censored) attention! You are the (censored) (censored) in this (censored) group of people! So (censored) leave me alone!"  
  
Omi blinked. And then, for the lack of anything better to do, blinked again.  
  
"Um, Aya?" He inquired timidly.  
  
*  
  
Aya stood looking furiously at Yohji, who looked stunned at the atypical reaction.  
  
"Um, Aya?"  
  
Oh (censored), Aya thought, turning to the door, turning the knob and savagely wrenching it open. Omi stood in the doorway, face flaming at some of the more explicit terms Aya had used.  
  
"Of course he had to come up at that moment," Yohji commented from behind Aya. "And we wanted to keep him innocent for a while. . . . at least until he turns eighteen, that is."  
  
Omi blushed. "B-breakfast," he stammered and fled down the stairs.  
  
"I think you scared him, Aya-kun," Yohji said with a yawn, then sauntered down the hallway to his room. Aya blinked, stared at Yohji's retreating back, and went back into his room to see if he had any wearable clothing beside orange sweaters.  
  
*  
  
"Oooh, look, it's Aya!" squealed one of the two dozen or so girls currently staring through the window. (At last count, 7 Aya lovers, 6 Yohji- obsessed girls, 5 Ken adorers, and 6 Omi worshippers among the growing crowd.)  
  
"No! Yohji is so better! How can you say that? Aya doesn't like anyone!" Another girl protested, oblivious that she was insulting someone perhaps two feet away from her. Aya randomly reflected that Ken was getting better at cooking eggs . . . Yohji had only complained once. Ignoring girls had become a reflex for him, after all, and he was hardly aware of the constant "Aya or Yohji?" arguments taking place.  
  
Ignoring the rabid fangirls, Omi grabbed his school backpack in one hand and Aya's wrist in the other, then rushed out the door, Aya propelled along behind. Yohji smirked and also hurried out to his sports car, then drove to his breakfast date, leaving Ken (until he left for his soccer game) and the old lady to manage Kitty in the House.  
  
*  
  
"I cannot believe I let you make me do this," Aya moaned as he entered the school next to Omi. "Do you realize how many girls there are in this school?!?"  
  
As if to prove his words, a giggling knot of teenage girls walked past, then doubled back. Aya felt trapped until he was dragged the other direction down the hallway and the girls were separated by anxious parents. Relieved, Aya walked into Omi's first class, in which the rather twisted science teacher had decided to give them a "nice treat" and set out frogs to dissect.  
  
Revolted, Aya quickly decided he'd left something in the car and almost ran out of the classroom with Omi in tow. "Shi-ne Kudou," he mumbled, going outside to get some fresh air. Omi trotted after him, thinking it really was an amazing thing to have a relative who would get you out of your least favorite classes.  
  
Aya leaned against a wall of the school, violet eyes narrowed as he mused upon a book he'd read recently. Aya happened to love reading, despite the fact that he'd hated school . . .  
  
. . . One of the reasons he'd decided to get Omi out of it for the next half-hour or so. Aya-chan would be in school too, probably, he realized, had she never been in an accident. As they often did, his thoughts turned to the Takatori family.  
  
. . . That is, until someone tugged on his sleeve. Aya looked down into a girl's face.  
  
"Can I have your autograph, Aya?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Look!" she shrieked to a group of students leaving the school for their free periods. "It's Aya! From the flower shop!"  
  
"Omi, why did I let you make me do this?"  
  
"Umm, because you're nice?" Omi said hopefully, eyeing the growing crowd of students surrounding them with fear.  
  
Before Aya had time to think of a reply, the bell rang, saving Omi and Aya from certain torture-by-glomping. As the cameras, drawing pads, books on flowers (to impress the kitties), small gifts (to attract bishonen), and other handy items were stowed away, the flow of girls reversed and was fed back into the school.  
  
"Well that's a relief," Omi said conversationally, then was greeted by an icy silence coming from Aya.  
  
*  
  
Yohji trotted inside Kitty in the House, to be greeted by Ken rushing out the door. "Back so soon, Yohji?" He asked, tying his shoelaces.  
  
"Hai, but I'm going out again for my lunch date. With a really pretty girl . . ." Yohji's eyes temporarily went swirly.  
  
Ken blinked, unimpressed. "What does she look like?"  
  
Yohji pulled on a leather jacket as a knock was heard at the door. "Well you'll find out soon enough, hmm?" He opened the door. "Ohayo Kat!"  
  
Ken stared.  
  
"Hi Yohji! Oh, who's this?" The beautiful Kat (of course, since she was Yohji's date after all, she had to be really pretty) looked past Yohji to Ken.  
  
"Oh, Kat," Yohji said breezily, "This is Ken. Ken, this is Kat. She's over 18," He added, that last statement obviously being an important detail.  
  
"Um, hi," Ken mumbled and fled out the back door.  
  
"He's a little shy," Yohji explained, his tone showing he was not overly concerned for Ken's state of mind. "So, where would you like to go for lunch?"  
  
~  
  
Wow, that was fun! I have eleven reviews on my first chapter! Arigato FireKat, Misura, MissyIrene, dom, asami, Psychodahlia, Lady Dragon, hotoru- chan, futagoakuma-tenshi02 (long name!), and Pocky King Windy!!  
  
If anyone wants to be one of many obsessed Weiss stalkers in this story, let me know with your name and favorite Weiss character. I can put you in this fic if you want.  
  
Also thanks to The Golden Dragon, my sister, who constantly contributes unique words, ideas, and encouragement through hyperactivity!  
  
-Alexa 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: *blink* Wow. I have a terrifying amount of reviews at the moment. Which is great, so thanks! Cameo offer still stands, give me your name and favorite Weiss bishi and I'll try to put you in here *grin*  
  
FireKat - thanks for reviews! I will call you Kate if you want, hopefully there will be more Yohji in this chapter. I know that'll make you happy *smile*  
  
KuroKitsune - KITSUNE!!! *happy look* My sister has an adorable five-tailed kitsune character named Tancor! ^_^ *clears throat* Um. Right. Thank you for reviewing! Anyway, I can give you a role as Omi's girlfriend (Kitsu) if you want, Omitchi will be happy . . .  
  
Poetry in Motion - I'm glad you liked this!  
  
Pocky King Windy - a male stalker is certainly acceptable, it would definitely be a change of scenario for Aya *evil smirk* Thank you for reviewing! (Just so you know, when my sister said "Hey, the Pocky King reviewed your Weiss fic" I was something like "Oh my God! He reviewed! And I love his story! Oh my God! He's like so cool! And he wrote that great story! Oh my God!" I can get a little strange when hyper.)  
  
futagoakuma-tenshi02 - hey, the point of any WK fic is to torture Weiss, right? I will happily torture Aya, only because you want me to of course. I wouldn't even dream of doing it otherwise ^_^  
  
Misura - people like my story! Thank you!  
  
asami - I intend to continue this! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sorry if I missed anyone who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. Unless I can bribe someone to give it to me ^_^ I don't own fanfiction.net, PhotoShop, or Age of Mythology. Also I don't own Yugioh, and don't ask me why it's in here. I had a weird train of thought. . . As for the Flying Purple Hippos of Doom, my sister owns them, for which I am thankful.  
  
I do know that fanfiction no longer posts NC-17 fics. Sorry, it served my purposes to pretend. And no teacher would let kids read X-rated fics, but oh well!  
  
From now on thoughts will be like /this/. Stressed words will be like *this*.  
  
Warnings: AU, probably OOC, maybe slash. I don't think it will be Aya/Omi. Incidentally I may start referring to Aya as Ran in a later chapter, since I might put his younger sister (also Aya) in this and two Ayas would be confusing. (Did that make any sense at all?) NO FLAMES! Flamers are bad people! Not that I've ever been flamed, but for the possibility. . . A warning from my sister: If you see a short, red-haired, green-eyed, pretty girl who answers to the name of Kiara, run away. It's rabid. (Well, not rabid. Just a kind of psycho character who has a *selective* memory. Right.) Also beware dark elves, because they have sharp teeth! (This warning goes twice for chocolate-addicted drow). *cough* Anyway, on with my rant.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
The old lady who worked at the Koneko glanced down the list of sales, totaling up the purchases that day. Significantly less since all Weiss members were gone . . . Aya would not be happy.  
  
*  
  
"Hello class!" said the English teacher brightly at Omi's school that day. "Well since your parents are here and not much work would get done anyway, I've decided we can take a trip to the computer lab and let you look up fanfiction about books you've read this year! Remember fanfiction.net is a good site, and don't read anything inappropriate!"  
  
Omi sat down at a computer, deciding not to read fanfiction but instead hack into a few computers, rearrange some files in a company's computer, and in general have a great time bankrupting a few people.  
  
*  
  
"WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY (CENSORED) COMPUTER?!?" Seto Kaiba screamed from an unimaginable distance away, looking at his completely disordered, chaotic files.  
  
*  
  
Aya absently tapped at the keys of the computer, typing in the link the teacher had suggested for lack of anything better to do. Moments later a page of original fiction came up; he saw the name of a girl who went to Omi's school. Shrugging, he clicked on the link and found only one fic under the name. He glanced at it briefly, surprised to see it had him and Omi in it. And what did "Aya / Omi yaoi, shonen-ai LIME" mean?  
  
Moments later Aya had turned a pretty shade of red that matched his hair.  
  
"Omi!" He hissed furiously.  
  
"Something wrong?" Omi asked absently, using PhotoShop to re-draw some strange picture of a so-called "Blue Eyes White Dragon" into a cartoon mouse.  
  
*  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY (CENSORED) BLUE EYES? AND WHAT IS A MOUSE DOING THERE?!?"  
  
*  
  
"They actually write this stuff?" Aya muttered. "Aren't people in middle school supposed to be, you know, innocent and unware of all explicit and violent subjects?" He then looked at Omi, fellow Weiss member. "Oh wait, never mind."  
  
*  
  
Ken watched the soccer game, bored.  
  
/Maybe I should have gone to school with Omi after all . . . nah. I have a feeling Aya is having a bad day. Oh well, I want to see the look on his face when he gets back./  
  
Ken Hidaka cheerfully went down to the ice cream stand and bought another ice cream cone.  
  
*  
  
(Several hours before)  
  
"Hush. The sight is coming to me."  
  
". . ."  
  
"I see that Tsukiyono and Fujimiya are . . . what the hell?! Dissecting frogs?!"  
  
"Are you sure your sight hasn't failed you? That doesn't seem like the kind of thing Fujimiya would volunteer for. Maybe you're hallucinating, *Oracle*."  
  
". . . urusai Prodigy."  
  
*  
  
After encountering NC-17 fanfiction, Aya quickly exited and opened a computer game called Age of Mythology. He was happily blasting his enemy into oblivion with a troop of Flying Purple Hippos of Doom when the bell rang.  
  
*  
  
"Oh, Ken? He just works with me at the flower shop," Yohji said lazily, sitting across from his beautiful date. "Along with the others."  
  
"Others?" Kate inquired, taking another bite of salad.  
  
"Omi and Aya," Yohji replied, "But I didn't come here to talk about them, you know." He winked at her. "Anyway, how about a movie?"  
  
*  
  
"Lunch! Finally!" Omi sighed in relief, towing Aya toward the gym. "And it might even be eatable today." Getting to the gym, he stopped in shock. Tables were lined up all over and there was a huge buffet stuffed with food. Aya absently walked toward the dessert table, Omi close behind. They encountered someone rather unexpected however.  
  
"Nagi! What are you doing here?!" Omi hissed.  
  
"I'm working," Nagi replied coldly, carrying an enormous chocolate cake past them. Aya calmly reached for a slice.  
  
"Aya! How can you eat when one of them is here?" Omi glared.  
  
"Well we can't kill him now, wait till after school."  
  
"Ah, good point. See you then Nagi."  
  
~  
  
This chapter was really short, I'm kind of stalling, since I don't know where I want to go with it, sorry! Hopefully the next will be longer. 


	4. Chapter Four

Note: I have no idea where WK is based . . . so, New York is fine.  
  
Note 2: From now on, thoughts will be in /these/ and Schuldich playing with minds (if he's ever in this) will be like ::this::.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN WEISS KREUZ! Oh, wait, no I don't. Flames will be laughed at, shared with my sister-who-is-not-my-twin, and then printed out to save. Criticism (constructive or otherwise) welcome. Say something negative if you want ^_^  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Pockets filled with an emergency supply of candy bars, Aya Fujimiya followed Omi down the hallway to art class. Within the classroom, he sat down next to Omi at a random desk.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to seventh grade art," cooed the disturbingly cheerful young teacher. "Today we will be examining Japanese cartoons, which we also call anime, animation, Japanimation, and many other names. There is a Japanese cartoon book called a 'manga' that is on your desk, feel free to examine it. . ."  
  
"Creepy lady," Omi mumbled, sitting down next to Aya and putting down his books. "Here, what's this? . . . Rurouni Kenshin, what's that?!?"  
  
"A weird assassin-guy, apparently."  
  
"Oh," Omi said, suddenly looking very intrigued. "Can I read?"  
  
"No. Too violent."  
  
Omi coughed meaningfully. Aya glared at him and continued reading RK until the end of the period, while Omi unobtrusively peered over his shoulder.  
  
"I like that Kenshin guy," Aya remarked as they continued on down a hallway. Omi stared.  
  
"But, he's a heartless assassin!"  
  
". . ." Was the reply.  
  
"Okay, so perhaps that wasn't the best reason," Omi sulked. "But he's still heartless."  
  
*  
  
"Done, done, done, done, done," Omi sang as he bounced along the corridor. Earlier he had stolen all of Aya's stashed chocolate bars and the results had been . . . unique. Omi tripped; his feet flew out from under him and he landed on the muddy floor, coming face-to-face with a scarcely legible, seriously mistreated pink flyer. Thus staring at the flyer, he did not see his books (which he had flung in the air) hit Nagi in the face.  
  
Nagi glared and telekinetically lifted Omi, then carefully bounced him along the hallway. That is, until Aya tapped him (none too gently) on the head. Concentration broken, Nagi whirled around to look at Aya while Omi crashed to the floor behind him. Aya smiled sweetly.  
  
"I promised to kill you, remember chibi?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Nagi muttered. "Hmm, Schuldich wanted to go golfing."  
  
Omi blinked. "Golfing? Isn't that a little . . . sadistic? Considering that you should all have a phobia of golf clubs by now. . .[A]"  
  
"Hence why Farfarello is very happy. Golfing hurts God."  
  
Aya gave him an odd look. "Farfarello still wants to kill God?"  
  
Nagi nodded. "Hey, Schuldich might get angry if I'm not there, and you *really* don't want to see him angry . . ."  
  
The three collectively shuddered at the thought of Mastermind angry. Schuldich messing with one's mind was on the daily "not to do" list.  
  
". . . so how about a rain check?"  
  
Frowning, Aya suggested, "Friday, in the basketball court?"  
  
"See you there, kitty."  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Omi exploded as he walked back to the Koneko. "You were actually civil to a member of Schwarz! And, on top of that, it was Nagi!"  
  
Aya looked at him oddly. "Why do you hate Nagi?"  
  
Omi scowled. "He's cuter than me."  
  
The red-haired assassin might have responded to this had Omi not stopped at a small house on the way back and rapped on the window. Aya had no time to do more than give Omi a strange look before a door opened and a girl came running out.  
  
"Omi?What'sgoingonissomethingwrong-OHMYGODITSAYA!!!"  
  
(Translation: "Omi? What's going on, is something wrong-OH MY GOD, IT'S AYA!!!")  
  
Aya had time only to blink and wish for his katana before being tackle- glomped by the rather hyper girl.  
  
"AYA-SAN! YOU CAAAAAAAAAAAAAME!"  
  
Aya blinked. "Ano, I have to get back to the flower shop. . ."  
  
"Okay, I'll walk you there!" The girl said cheerfully, standing up, dragging Aya to his feet and skipping down the street with Omi behind her and Aya in tow. "I'm Joana!"  
  
Aya gave Omi a cold glare, which was returned with an adorable grin.  
  
*  
  
"Aya, I need you, these flowers look half-dead and I want you to terrorize the guy who sold them to us-brought home a new girlfriend, Aya- kun??" Yohji looked suggestively at Joana.  
  
Aya longed for his katana. /Control the anger,/ he thought. /guzfaba. . ./ [B]  
  
Ken ran over to Aya. "Aya, the soccer game was great! How did your day go?"  
  
In return for his exuberant actions, Kenken got a mildly irritated, impassionate glare.  
  
Omi drew Joana into a corner. "I'll tell you if Abyssinian comes again, ne?"  
  
Joana smiled evilly. "I'll take care of him-feed him, tickle him, pet him, let him sleep in my bed, all that . . ."  
  
Looking mildly disturbed, Omi replied, "Ah. . . right. I have to get back to the flowers now . . ."  
  
There was a crash behind him and the emotionless remark "Those were expensive flowers, Yohji. You have to pay for them."  
  
"But it was an accident!" A miserable wail responded.  
  
Aya gave him a cold stare and handed a customer the roses they'd asked for as the telephone rang. "Ken, get it."  
  
Ken obediently picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Yes, we can deliver flowers. A bouquet of red roses, right. Do you want a card?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Filled out to . . . ah. Hold on a moment. . ." Ken shoved the phone at Aya, who looked up from arranging flowers, annoyed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They want the flowers filled out to Prodigy!"  
  
Aya glared at him and took the phone. "Hai. Hai. Iie. Hai. Arigato." Aya hung up.  
  
"That was descriptive," Omi commented. "What's going on?"  
  
"A request for flowers, obviously," Aya returned coldly, writing the order down on a pad of paper. Yohji snatched the pad away.  
  
"This girl showed me how to know people by their handwriting!" He exclaimed, ignoring Aya's murderous glare. [C] "Um . . . you are . . . kind and welcoming?!? Open with your feelings, you hate all acts of violence. You feel attached to people easily and you are free with your love."  
  
"SHI-NE!" Yohji stepped out of the way, and the pad was neatly sliced in half.  
  
Ken picked up a pencil and another pad, and began to write the order of flowers down again.  
  
~  
  
[A] - You know how Takatori always hits Schwarz with golf clubs if they mess something up? Well. . .yeah.  
  
[B] - Line from movie Anger Management.  
  
Sorry for not updating for so long (if anyone cares)! =) Please read and review, criticism welcome. 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: I haven't updated this for months and months. If anyone cares, I'm sorry! *hides*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. Or Yugioh.  
  
I will use anyone in my story as a Weiss/Schwarz stalker, just give me your name and favorite guy. And I especially need a Ken stalker!  
  
Warnings: Incorrect information about Weiss-they're not based in the US but in Japan. May or may not contain a small serious part. ABSOLUTELY NO PLOTLINE.  
  
Mind-speaking with/from Schuldich will be like ~this~. And to clarify, Nagi goes to a different school than Omi.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
(Doorbell: *rings*)  
  
"You get it." Schuldich stretched lazily on the couch and then pointed to Nagi.  
  
"I'm doing homework," he protested.  
  
"Get the door," Crawford said curtly, ending the discussion.  
  
*  
  
"What are you doing here?" Nagi hissed, recognizing the person only by their legs (their top half was obscured by an enormous bouquet of red roses).  
  
"Delivering flowers," Omi replied sulkily. "They're for you."  
  
"For . . . me?" Nagi couldn't imagine getting flowers. That is, unless a bomb or a tracking device was concealed within. "Is this a trap?"  
  
"No it's not and these are heavy, so could you take them please?"  
  
Nagi numbly took the flowers and watched Omi hurry off before turning around and, with some difficulty, fitting himself and the flowers through the front doorway.  
  
*  
  
Schuldich's eyes widened. "Who sent you flowers?" He rose to his feet and ripped the card off the bundle of flowers. "There's twenty-seven freaking names on here. Who likes you this much?!?"  
  
Crawford smiled. It was Nagi's birthday, and he'd ensured a few people in his class were informed of that.  
  
Farfarello removed a rose from the bunch and began carving it into pieces.  
  
*  
  
"Stupid school activities," Mr. Yuii hissed diabolically, staring at the photocopier with red-tinted eyes. "They interrupt my time with the students. I need to increase my influence on them . . . they will obey me . . ." He growled menacingly and, to vent his fury, took a pink flyer and tore it to pieces.  
  
*  
  
"Mokuba, I have a meeting I can't miss. I'm sorry, but I can't go to your concert." Seto Kaiba looked at his little brother.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Mokuba . . ."  
  
"PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!"  
  
"I really need to attend the meeting!"  
  
"I won't give back your Blue Eyes!" Mokuba sobbed.  
  
"This is . . . you have my Blue Eyes?! Give it to me! Now!"  
  
"Come to my concert!"  
  
"ALL RIGHT! FINE! Now give my Blue Eyes!"  
  
"I don't have it. How could I? It's in your deck."  
  
"But you said . . ."  
  
"I lied."  
  
*  
  
"One more delivery," Mr. Mail Man mumbled. Many people thought he was crazy, but in fact he simply spoke to spirits that others couldn't see. These invisible spirits would eventually dominate the world to wreak havoc and destruction, which could have been prevented had people actually listened to what Mr. Mail Man told them. But, as Mr. Mail Man's loneliness (after all, no one listened to him) slowly pulled him into insanity, he became the leader of the spirits and, to ensure true chaos, influenced many minds to vote for George W. Bush in the 2004 election.  
  
This is not his story.  
  
This is, however, the story of his delivery.  
  
It was a letter.  
  
*  
  
"Yohji and Ken," Aya said, his voice chilly enough to freeze a cat into a square block of . . . cat-in-ice.  
  
"Yes?" Yohji inquired breezily, flipping through his agenda.  
  
"Are you aware that sales dropped seventy-five percent today? And that all buyers were middle-aged or older? And the woman who runs the shop for us added that a man inquired where the 'beautiful boys' were today, and winked."  
  
Yohji cackled. Ken blushed.  
  
Aya slumped into a chair and put his head in his hands. "I need my bunny," he mumbled. [A]  
  
"What was that?" Inquired Omi.  
  
"Nothing, nothing . . . Hidaka, make dinner. Don't mess it up," he added warningly, going into his room with the start of a migrane.  
  
*  
  
A severely burned roast chicken later, Weiss was sitting around doing a wonderful job of accomplishing nothing important. Aya read a book, Omi was doing homework, Yohji was on the phone in another room, and Ken was on the computer. After Ken's supremely unsuccessful attempts to make dinner, Aya had made an enormous pot of hot chocolate. There is something infinitely comforting about peacefully relaxing on a chilly day with a cup of hot cocoa. Aya was enjoying this comfort until a scratching noise was heard from the door.  
  
Ken rose and went to the front door, where there was a letter lying on the carpet. He returned to the living room and handed it to Aya.  
  
*  
  
"TSUKIYONO!" Aya howled. "Since when are you performing in the school concert? AND WHY DO I HAVE TO GO?!"  
  
~End~  
  
[A]: Kumagorou  
  
A/N: Too short, too stupid, and I ended it to boot. Well, I may write a new fic soon, I just kind of realized I had nowhere to go with this. Review please, I need feedback! 


	6. Epilogue

A/N: This is in honor of Halloween. May thy Trick-Or-Treating yield much bounty (candy). Also, this is the last thing I will ever publish on this fic (probably. . .) and I REALLY REALLY want 50 reviews before I end it! So, please review for me! I only need five more . . .  
  
Warnings: Bored author. Gravitation references.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Omi knocked timidly on Aya's door.  
  
"Come in, Tsukiyono," Aya said from within the room. Omi never could figure out how Aya knew who was knocking on the door, seeing as Omi never made any identifying noise. Omi had concluded that if he knew the answer to this dilemma, he would know a lot more about Aya and the world in general than he currently did.  
  
"Um . . . Aya, I have a favor to ask . . ."  
  
*  
  
Once again Weiss was gathered in the back room to discuss a serious issue.  
  
Once again, Omi was the focus of the problem.  
  
"Tsukiyono wants to go Trick-Or-Treating," Aya announced, glaring at no one in particular. "He wants one of you to take him."  
  
Yohji flipped open his book. "Sorry, I can't help you there," he said sweetly to Aya. "You see, I have to go to this club, this girl said she'd dress up as . . ."  
  
"Don't tell us," Ken interrupted. "Anyway, Aya, I'm really sorry but my soccer kids are having a party and I need to be there."  
  
"Omi," Yohji said suddenly, "what are you dressing up as?"  
  
Omi blushed. "Um . . . Shindou Shuichi."  
  
There was silence. . . . A lot of it. Finally:  
  
"Your hair isn't pink," Ken stated.  
  
Omi promptly held up a bottle of pink hair dye. "That's why I want Aya-kun with me! Because he'd be a really good Hiro!"  
  
"Well, he would," Yohji agreed. "Guess you're stuck with parenting duty again, Aya."  
  
"NO!" Aya screamed, drawing his katana.  
  
Ken calmly removed the katana from his hand. "We need to darken his hair a little," he said thoughtfully. "And do something with the perpetual evil look. Hiro's supposed to be, well, nice."  
  
"Black jeans, a white shirt, and a black jean half-jacket!" Yohji said triumphantly, holding up a pile of clothing. "And I found for Omi an orange jacket, and those green pants that really clash." He and Ken grabbed Aya and pulled him toward the bathroom. "Come on," Yohji urged, "We need to dye your hair."  
  
*  
  
"Wow, Aya! You look like Hiro!" Ken exclaimed with delight, looking at Aya's newly dyed hair. Omi's hair was now pink.  
  
"Ah, Omi," Yohji said faintly from where he'd been closing the dye bottle.  
  
"What?" Omi inquired.  
  
"This dye is permanent."  
  
"SHI-NE TSUKIYONO!"  
  
*  
  
"Okay, you're all ready," Yohji proclaimed. "Now I need some pictures." He held up a camera.  
  
"No," Aya said firmly.  
  
"Please Aya-kun!" Omi begged.  
  
There was the flash of a camera.  
  
"Smile," said Ken.  
  
Aya attempted to smile. It looked more like a grimace.  
  
"Noooooo Aya, really smile!" Yohji insisted from behind his camera.  
  
"Kill me now," Aya muttered.  
  
"What was that Aya-san?" Omi inquired innocently.  
  
". . . Nothing."  
  
"Of course," Omi agreed. He handed Aya a plastic bag to hold candy in and dragged him out the door.  
  
Thank you for reading! ^_^ I'm sorry if I said I'd put someone in this fic and I didn't. I couldn't fit in everyone I wanted to! If anyone has an idea for a new fic for me to write, please tell me. Thanks everyone! And, please review! 


End file.
